Adventures in Kuroshitsuji with Giselle and Odette: Man, we're Screwed
by CommanderOfMurders
Summary: What'll happen when Odette and Giselle try to watch a new Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler, episode and end up in their favorite anime? Will they find their way home? Will they even want to go home? Let's listen to their story and find out! (Rated M just in case. You can read if okay with strong language. To many characters to list. Genres may change.)


**Okay, before we get started here I just wanted to mention that I know almost nothing about France and Germany (same with England) so please don't take any offence to this. I'm writing this as of my own imagination, as in I'm coming up with everything you see here as I type, so please, review and criticize but be nice about it. This takes place in my own little time line here because I don't feel like keeping up with the anime, it'll probably mix together all versions, as in the characters from Book of Circus and the normal anime. Thank you!**

 **(Giselle means hostage and Abril means protected)**

Giselle

Hi. I'm Giselle Felix Amsel. I guess before me and my friend explain our sides of this adventure with you, I should explain who I am. I'm a 16 year old German girl who lives in England. I just moved here a few weeks ago with my friend, Odette. And before you ask, no, I can't speak German and I don't know much about the culture. I never actually lived there but my parents are from Germany and they never bothered to explain the whole concept because they thought I should learn about America, the place I lived before England. Great friggin' job, parents! Not like I wanted to actually seem German or anything!

I guess it doesn't quite matter though, yeah? Alright, I need to keep moving here. Me and Odette were always HUGE Kuroshitsuji fans, we couldn't name every character or anything like that, but as soon as we heard anything about a new video or a new video from our favorite cosplayer we HAD to watch it. What we didn't expect is when that obsession kind of came back and bit us...

Odette

Before my downer-friend here continues telling her part, I want to introduce myself! My name is Odette Abril Armistead and I'm 16 as well! I'm French, moved to England with Giselle after living in America. We were best friends in America but my parents died and left Elly's parents as my godparents, since they were close as well.

You'll probably learn our appearances as we write our story and carry you through our adventures so pay attention! Thanks for joining us! Back to you, Elly!

 **GISELLE**

Me and Odette were sitting in our last class of the year before it was summer break. I looked to Odette to see her staring at the clock, waiting for it to finally hit three. I myself was scribbling in my notebook, sometimes looking up to examine the other students and to check the time with my watch. It was an awesome watch, being black with threaded pattern rubber, and an image of the Undertaker from my favorite anime printed behind the hands of the clock. The hands were different then normal as well, instead of just bars of metal they had small skulls on the end, looking like it should rub against the cover of the clock face. While I was busy admiring my precious merch, I didn't notice a guy in the class slip a note onto my desk.

Looking down at the piece of white note paper, I read to myself 'hey, heard you were new here. just started a few weeks ago, right? wanna meet up later?'. I nearly laughed, like Hell I do! My mind is too filled with fandoms and anime fanfiction to do that! Besides, the use of English in that letter bug the crap out of me. I moved my azure gaze towards my right, only to meet with the buy that put the note on my desk. He looked quite... Well... Douchbag-ish. Is that a word? I have no clue.

I don't usually judge people by how they look but I hated this guy. His eyes were brown, hair a darker brown, and he was wearing sport clothes with most of the girls in the room staring at him. Yeah... Nope. At this time the guy noticed me looking at him and turned to look back at me. And he freaking winked! I'm glaring daggers at him and he WINKS. With a smirk on his tanned face! I quickly grab a pen and write back. 'Uh, no sorry. I highly doubt we'd get along. I hate sports and besides, I just moved here so I'm not quite ready to hang out with anyone other than my friend. Thanks for the invite though.' I passed the note back, watching him out of the corner of my eye to see his reacting. The dickbag just shrugs and throws the note over his shoulder! Like, da frig, dude!

I roll my eyes and adjust myself in my seat to join Odette, who was apparently watching that whole scene and trying not to laugh, in staring out the window. I was just about to lose my sanity when the bell FINALLY rang. The teacher stopped his lecture and set his book on his desk, waving us to leave. "Alright, you kids can leave. Have a nice summer vacation!" he grinned and turned around to wipe off the chalk board that was filled with random history maps he drew and notes he made. Me and Odette glanced at each other, her fern green eyes met my azure ones as we instantly knew what each other were thinking.

We stood up, my light blonde mid-back length hair getting in my eyes slightly because of the bangs covering most of my face. We walked up to the teacher's desk, leaning on either side with sly grins on our pale faces.

"So, we brought'cha something, Mr. Cavburn." said Odette as she reached into her blood-red back pack and pulled out an apple shaped box of chocolates.

"Oh, what's this, Ms. Armistead?" Mr. Cavburn asked as he examined the box that was shoved into his hands.

"We just thought we'd bring you something nice as it's the last day of school and we probably won't see you for awhile." I answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah! Since Elly's family owns the German chocolate store we thought we'd bring you some!" Odette grinned even wider than me, happy with herself.

"Thanks girls, but you better get going. You probably have better things to do than hang out with you're old teacher." he smiled at us, waiting for us to exit. We looked at each other, I grabbed my dark blue messenger bag as Odette nearly dragged me out of the classroom.

"Bye-bye, have a nice vacation!" she nearly screamed as we went running out of the school itself, passing the guy that tried to ask me out. He looked over at us, a girl with neon pink hair looking at us bewildered at Odette's outburst. He looked like he was about to say something before Odette blasted out my ear-drums once again.

"Now... KUROSHITSUJI MARATHON!" she fangirl-ed so hard I thought she was going to melt into a puddle right on the sidewalk. And with her reaction the other students instantly started walking the other direction, already knowing our amount of weirdness doubled to the sky.

"Uh, didn't we already watch every episode in exsi-" I got cut off as she frantically started shaking her head, her dark blonde shoulder-length braid whipping around her head and her side-swept bangs no longer framed her face to follow the rest of her frantic movement.

"No! There's a special episode where they put all of the characters into one world! I'm not sure where it falls in with the rest of the show, but it may be it's own thing. Plus," she gave me her best puppy-dog look. "You promised me that you'd marathon it with me as soon as school was out! And now it is!" she smirked, knowing she won this fight. I grabbed the front of her black tank top, shaking her back and forth as she just laughed at me.

"Odette. Abril. Armistead. I swear to every deity out there that I will have your head." she smirked even wider at my statement.

"I know I dress like the Red Queen but I'M the one that's supposed to have YOUR head!" I rolled my eyes as she took off down the road again, running in her red and grey ankle-boots. She's lucky those things don't have heels because she'd probably kill herself by now. I myself wore dark blue and white high-tops, having no balance to wear anything other than sneakers and flip-flops.

Sometimes later we arrived at our house, saying hi to my parents and running up the stairs. Odette flopped down on my bed, as we shared a room. Half of the room was themed mostly red and the other half was mostly dark blue. Can you guess who's was who's? She already had my silver lap-top open and running, as she spilled hot-sauce on hers when we were having ourselves a 'stay in bed taco party' that DID NOT go well. I'll leave it at that for you to think about.

"Should we get changed to be more comfortable?" I asked, not quite sure how long we were going to be there.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Jeans and t-shirts are comfy, yeah?" she didn't look at me as she spoke, apparently content on continuing with scanning the Funimation website for this show. I loved the anime as well but she was a lot more die-hard than I was. I glanced down at my dark-grey long-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans, I also had a denim jacket tied around my waist, a few pony-tail holders (or hair holders) of grey-scale range on my wrist. Then I looked over at Odette, wearing a black tank top with red strings hanging off the bottom and red jeans that defiantly got her noticed in a crowd as they were blood-red so really freaking BRIGHT. She had a rubber band bracelet with the colors of the rainbow on her wrist, and a black jacket that slowly faded to white from bottom to top, which she just threw on her lap. Yeah, she was obviously a bit more colorful than I was, though we were both quite pale from staying in almost everyday and we didn't have much for color. She had freckles across her nose that became quite pronounced in the sun. Neither of us wore make-up as we both had quite the volumized look anyways, we were quite proud of that but we'd wear make-up whenever going somewhere special, ha! Like we ever partied.

Anyways, back to the events.

She finally found the episode she was looking, I learned that by the loud screech she made. "YES! GISELLE I FOUND IT!" I sat down on the bed beside her, hearing the opening of every Funimation video. That is, before a loud ringing started playing from the computer and the screen turned black.

"What? No! Don't die on me now! It was just about to start!" the ringing kept getting louder as Odette decided it was a grand idea to shake my lap-top.

"Stop that! Just close the computer! Maybe it'll stop?!" I started yelling over the noise, not caring that my parent's could probably hear us. She instantly slammed the lid down on the computer.

I only remember the sound of the continuing noise and the feeling of being lifted by air as the world went black and silent...

 **Hey! Thanks so much for reading! I hope this was interesting, I loved writing this! Please review and tell me how you liked it! I'll probably continue it no matter what but I hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks so much, once again!**


End file.
